


First Date Kissing

by xXHowIsThisEdgyXx



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Breast Kissing, Breastfeeding, Elias "The fattest tiddies in the world" Bouchard, Elias "the biggest virgin in the world" Bouchard, First Time, I'm bad at tagging fics omg, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Lipstick Marks, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, The sexiest thing in this fic is Gerry being so respectful, This is pretty much just Elias discovering he has a kissing fetish, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Gerard Keay, cant they?, gerry keay- the sex man, im trans and both these boys are trans, kissing fetish, lipstick kissing, marking with lipstick, sexually inexperienced elias bouchard, sorry - Freeform, tdick, tdick sucking, these boys can kiss so much, virginty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx/pseuds/xXHowIsThisEdgyXx
Summary: “You know, I’d think you didn’t like me.”Elias turned his head to see Gerry looking at him. “What?”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Gerard Keay, Gerard Keay/Original Elias Bouchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	First Date Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Words used to describe both Gerry and Elias are: Tits, breasts, chest, boobs, cunt, clit, and cock
> 
> Elias does not like penetration but Gerry is okay with it and is penetrated in this. Both of them play with each other's chest.

Elias sat with his legs crossed, a hand on each thigh, on the edge of Gerry’s bed. His room smelled like cigarette ash and old beer, but it wasn’t any worse than what Elias’ room smelled like. It was messier than Elias’ though.

Gerry was sitting next to him, his long legs slid against his carpet. He was currently taking a long drag from a nearly finished cigarette. Once he’s finished with it he reaches to the nightstand and stabs the butt dead into an ashtray. 

“You know, I’d think you didn’t like me.”

Elias turned his head to see Gerry looking at him. “What?”

“You’re always so talkative when I run into you at the archives. But all night you’ve been- silent.”

“Oh- oh I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to say. I’m not trying to be rude, I’m just not sure-“ Elias paused for a moment. He’s not sure what to say on a date, that’s what he wants to say. But can he call this a date?

Gerry did ask him out, he very specifically used the phrase “go out.” Not “hang out,” or “come with.” And he had been complimenting him in ways that friends wouldn’t, at least not the way male friends would.

He even called Elias, “handsome” at one point. 

But he wasn’t sure if you could call this a date. He’s never been on one. 

“What? You don’t know what to say on a date?” Gerry said it for him. “You really shouldn’t have to think about it.”

And then he smiled. It wasn’t wide nor toothy but it was soft and welcoming. He took his thin hand and placed his atop of Elias’ on his thigh. “You really don’t have to have a calculated response for everything.” 

“I’m sorry,” Elias hushed. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong! I just don’t want to think I’ve pressured you into coming back to my flat.” 

“No! I didn’t feel pressured.” He looked down to see Gerry’s fingers wrapping around his hand, pulling it off his leg so he could hold it properly. Elias looked back up to see Gerry closer to him. 

Elias swallowed, his eyes wide. Gerry was so close to his face. Elias knew he didn’t want to back away but he wasn’t sure how to lean in. Gerry was very clearly going in for a kiss and Elias has kissed people before. It was obvious. 

His brain told him that this was now or never but the way Gerry looked up to him with hooded eyes, no trace of impatience in his expression- it told him that wasn’t true. 

He leaned his neck forward and pressed his lips against Gerry’s. 

It wasn’t long. It was just a quick peck, really. But Elias could feel the heat emanating from his own skin in reaction.

Elias unwrapped his legs and turned his body to face Gerry fully. “Wait is there a mark?”

Gerry gave a silent laugh through his nose. “What?”

“Is there a-” Elias waved his hand in front of his face. “A mark? You can see you kissed me?”

Gerry laughed, it was a little choked giggle. He cupped Elias' cheeks in his palms and pulled him close, pressing their nose together. “Yeah, there’s a mark.”

Gerry pressed his lips against Elias’ this time. It was slow. Elias didn’t even notice the way his breath hitched as Gerry slid his tongue against his lips. He tasted liked the air smelled. It didn’t take away from the experience. Not even with his lipstick adding an almost plastic taste.

Gerry pulled away, slowly. Elias hooked his hands lazily around his wrists. Gerry’s lipstick had been visibly smeared across his thin smile. Elias had finally noticed the way he was breathing- the heat he felt. 

“Now, there's definitely a mark.” 

Elias’ eyes went wide. He slid his tongue against the back of his teeth and swallowed. “Will it come off?”

Gerry laughs and says, “Yes- it’ll come off.”

“Oh-” Elias puffed, almost sad at the fact. 

“Do you want me to give you more marks?” 

Elias blinks slowly then nods softly into Gerry’s palms. Another silent laugh left through Gerry’s nostrils as he slid off the bed and scuttled to his dresser. He came back after grabbing something off the corner, plopping himself down in front of Elias. 

He had a tube of lipstick in his hand, the label was torn apart and the tube itself was silver. He popped the top off with his thumb and used his free hand to hold Elias’ chin between his thumb and index. 

Elias could feel a jolt in his stomach as he watched Gerry apply the lipstick. He did it so slowly too. And he leaned in even slower. 

He didn’t even aim for his lips this time. Gerry hit the corner of his mouth. Then he kisses his chin, then his cheek. 

Elias could feel the static in his stomach building. He audibly whined at the sensation of Gerry’s lips against his skin. Gerry sighed against his cheek through a smile. He pressed another kiss against his lips.

Gerry pulled away and smiled. “Oh- much better,” he cooed. 

Elias’ brows curled and his lips parted in another whine. He moved his hands from the bed to Gerry’s thighs.

“But I think you need some more.”

“I do?”

“Mmhm.”

Gerry took his hand from Elias' chin and hooked his thumb under his ear. He turned his head upwards and applied more lipstick. He held his lips against Elias’ jaw tightly, who moaned in response once he pulled away. It was a shy- hiccuped moan, escaping from the top of his throat. Gerry moved to his neck. Pressing kiss after kiss against his skin. 

Elias felt like he was going to burst. Heat was building between his legs. He wasn’t sure why he was so turned on by this, his head felt so fuzzy. 

“Can I touch you?”

Elias didn’t hear the question. He turned his head down to meet Gerry’s eyes. “Huh?” he puffed. 

Gerry pulled away slightly, moving his hands to Elias’ waist. “Can I touch you? Can I touch your chest?”

“Like- my boobs?”

“Yeah. Can I touch them?” Elias nods. “Can I refer to them as tits? Or- is there anything you don’t want me to say?”

“No- anything is fine.”

“You sure?”

“Mmhm.”

“You’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like?”

“Yeah! I will.” 

Gerry moved back to Elias’ neck and a hand moved to his clothed chest. Elias let out a hiked gasp. The hand tugged at the fabric and rolled against him. 

Elias continued a trail of kisses on his neck. Taking a break every now and then to apply more lipstick. Only after a few minutes, Elias’ neck was covered. 

The kisses plus the tugging of his chest made Elias go blank. He’s never gone this far. Normally a few kisses and the interaction would be over. 

He wasn’t sure what to do. Didn’t know where to put his hands. Should he touch Gerry? 

He couldn’t think straight. The sensation of Gerry’s lips tracing against his skin. Leaving stain after stain. Elias couldn’t see himself but the image of being covered in kiss marks struck him hard. 

His cunt was throbbing and he felt like the little pit in his stomach would burst any second. He’s never gotten this excited before. He’s certain of that. Was it the kissing? We’re people normally this excited by kissing?

Elias decided that he should put his hands on Gerry’s waist. He hooked his fingers around the thin mesh fabric, and in response, Gerry took his hands to Elias’ buttons. 

He stopped for a moment, simply holding onto the acrylic piece between his fingers, eyes looking up to Elias- waiting for approval. Elias gave another little nod and with that Gerry undid the first few buttons. 

He exposed his collar and undershirt. Gerry didn’t wait to mark the new area. Making sure to lay heavy as he presses his lips against the thin skin. 

Elias was sure Gerry could feel his heart through his skin. It was going so fast-beating with rapid excitement. His breath was so shaky and his sight was glazed. 

The rest of his buttons were removed and his shirt was pulled open. Two hands moved to his chest and lolled against the fabric. 

Elias moaned- much louder than he wanted. It was a rather pathetic noise that left him with a wave of embarrassment. Gerry smiles against his skin, moving his hands to the edge of his shirt. 

“Can I take your shirt off?” 

“Please-“

Elias helped pull off his button-up. He had to lift his arms so Gerry could pull his undershirt off, he didn’t touch his sports bra. 

Gerry hooked an arm around Elias’ waist and tugged him in, pulling him onto his lap. Elias held his weight on his knees, pressing them into the mattress. Gerry went back to Elias’ skin, pressing kisses into his chest and cleavage. 

Elias let out another whine. He held his hands tight to Gerry’s side. He shut his eyes and puffed hard. 

Was this going to lead to sex? How could they even have sex? Elias wasn’t sure how he felt about having actual sex- he certainly didn’t want anything inside him. He’s never had anything inside of him. 

Gerry slid his hands under Elias’ bra. Sliding it over his chest. “Oh-”

“W-what?” Elias stammered.

“You’ve been holding out.”

“What do you mean?

“Can I talk about your chest?”

“Yes. . .”

“Your tits are massive, Elias. How’d you fit them in a sports bra?”

“Oh- It’s. . . a baggy sports bra?” 

“Well, it works- Jesus.”

Gerry pressed his lips against his breasts and Elias hics a breath in response. His breath turned shaky as Gerry wrapped his lips around Elias’ nipple. His back arched in a quick jerk as Gerry rolled his tongue against the hardening bud. Gerry pushed into Elias and moaned against his skin.  
He pulled away and planted a few more kisses on his other breast. Elias moved his hand to the back of Gerry’s head. Gerry took this as an invitation and took his nipple into his mouth- sucking against the skin, gleefully. 

Elias’ gasped hiccuped out of his chest as Gerry continued at his tender skin. Gerry leaned forward, forcing Elias to fall back onto the bed. He hovered over Elias with his mouth still wrapped around his chest. 

Elias hooked his legs around Gerry’s waist and slid his fingers in his slick hair. Gerry pulled himself from Elias' chest and looked down at him with a smile.

“What soap do you use?” Gerry asks.

“Is it bad?”

“No- not bad at all. It’s nice.”

He leaned down and kissed his lips. Elias sighed into the kiss and hugged his arms around Gerry tighter. 

Elias physically froze at the feeling of Gerry’s hands on his waistband. He hooked his thumbs between his boxers and his jeans. 

Gerry pulled away. “Are you okay?”

“What?”

Gerry moved his hands from Elias’ waist and set them to the side of him. “Are you good?”

“I’m-“ Elias swallowed. He wasn’t planning this. He wasn’t even expecting Gerry to even kiss him. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to do down there. 

Has he gone too far to where he can’t say anything? Can he even say he’s never done this? That’d be embarrassing though, wouldn’t it? To say he’s never had sex. 

“I just. . . Wasn’t expecting this.”

“We can stop if you want.” 

“No! I- just. . . I don’t know what to do.” 

“Ooh- oh!” Gerry pulled himself upright. “I’m not- taking advantage of you am I? You know you don’t have to! Really. I don’t mind.”

Elias pulled himself onto his elbows. “You aren’t taking advantage of me! I don’t even- know how we’d. . . have sex.”

“Uh- I have toys. But I don’t think any of them are small enough for you.”

“I don’t think I’m comfortable with anything being inside me.”

“That’s fine! I don’t have to put anything inside you if you don’t want it. There are other options. I don’t even have to touch you anywhere you don’t want.”

“But- don’t you want to have sex?”

“Not if you don’t want but also- sex doesn’t mean penis in vagina, Elias.”

“Oh-“

“Is there something you want me to do?”

“Can I- touch you?”

“You can touch me however you want, baby.”

Elias felt a shock at that. He swallowed and pulled himself up, pulling himself to Gerry’s chest. “Can I- touch your boobs?”

Gerry slid his hands to the edge of his mesh tank top. He pulled it off with ease and Elias was suddenly face to face with the eye on the center of Gerry’s bare chest. 

Elias’ eyes went wide. Gerry gave out a little laugh. 

“Can I say how cute you look all marked up? You should get covered in kisses more often.”

Gerry placed a hand on the back of Elias’ neck. Elias looked up to him and back to his chest. He was much smaller than Elias. There were random self-harm scars that went in random directions on his breast and torso. 

He could see his heart beating through his chest. It was so fast. His skin was thumbing with the beats of the muscle. 

“Enjoying the view?”

“Huh? Oh- I’m sorry. I’m staring.”

“No, please do.” Gerry stroked the back of Elias’ neck with his thumb. “It’d be a shame if you didn’t.” 

Elias slid his hands to Gerry’s sides, sliding them up to his chest. He squeezed each breast in his palms with a little too much force. Gerry sighed.

“Uh- be a little more gentle with them?”

“I’m sorry-“ he loosened his grip and rolled his palms against his skin.

“It’s fine! Just be gentle- they aren’t Hacky-sacs.” 

Elias nodded and gently pulled at his skin. He rolled Gerry’s nipple against his thumb. He moved one of his hands so he could put his mouth on Gerry’s chest.

Gerry moaned. He pushed Elias’ head into his chest and he in response sucked on the scarred skin. Rolling his tongue against his nipple. 

“Oh. . . good boy.”

Elias whined at that. A sharp heat hit his groin. Elias pulled off his cheats with a wet pop. He sighed as he licked the spit off Gerry’s skin. 

Elias’s eyes flicked wide as he saw Gerry’s skin had turned purple with specs of red where he’d sucked. “Oh- did I hurt you?”

Gerry puffed, “No- no you didn’t hurt me. I promise it felt good. It’s just a hickey. C’mere.”

Gerry grabbed Elias’ jaw and leaned down to kiss him. This time it was sloppy. Gerry worked his tongue into Elias’ mouth as Elias puffed against the kiss. 

Gerry pulled away with shaky breaths. “Would you be okay with me touching you? I won’t penetrate you.”

Elias nods and puffs a heavy breath through his nose. “Mhm.”

Gerry laid Elias back down on the bed. He undid his pants and waited for a go from Elias to pull them off. It did take Elias a quick breather but he did give a nod as a signifier.

He pulled down his pants slowly. Elias had to help by shimming his hips. He managed to get free after a few tugs. His pants were tossed somewhere to the floor.

Gerry postponed himself between Elias’s legs, forcing him to spread wide. He looked down at Elias “you ready?”

“Yeah!” He spurred a little too loudly.

Gerry pressed a kiss into Elias’s clothed crotch. Elias squeaked in surprise. Gerry gave a soft sigh and said, “You know, your pants are adorable. I love the smiley faces.”

Elias scoffed. “Oh shut up!”

“No. Come on- it’s cute.” He pressed another kiss into his crotch. He pulled away with a soft moan. “They fit you.”

Gerry tugged Elias’ boxers off. Elias covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Gerry flicked his eyes from Elias' crotch to his flushed face. “You okay?”

“Mmhm-“ he whined.

“Are you embarrassed?” Elias nodded. Gerry smiled and hovered over him, putting his hands on each side of him. “Aw- you’ve never had anyone see you naked before, have you?”

Elias looked up to Gerry with glossy, hooded eyes. He shook his head and murmured, “No.”

“Oh, baby. It’s a shame- you’re the cutest. Especially like this. I wish I could keep you marked up forever.”

Elias pushed a slow breath through his mouth. He felt more static pop in his stomach. “I really like it when you mark me.”

“Oh, you do? I guess I should mark you more.”

Gerry reached for the tube of lipstick that had been tossed on the bed sometime earlier. Elias felt another wave of heat hit him as he watched Gerry slowly apply more of his black lipstick. 

He bent down and gave another quick peck on Elias’ lips before morning down his torso, placing kiss after kiss. He made his way to his crotch. He applied another coat of lipstick before placing a kiss directly against his hooded clit.

Elias’ back jolted. He let out a high-pitched gasp as Gerry licked under his hood. He whined as his legs shook in response to the new sensation. “Fuck!”

Gerry smiled against his skin. He kissed and swirled his tongue against Elias’ throbbing dick. “Even your cock is huge,” he coos against his skin. “I’ll admit I’m jealous.”

Elias couldn’t respond. He was shaking against Gerry, sputtering out awkward mousey moans. His volume only increased once Gerry wrapped his lips around his dick, sucking on the member, swirling his tongue against it.

Elias nearly cried out. He slapped his hands against his mouth and gave a harsh groan. His legs tightened and his back arched as he felt that bundle of electricity explode in his groin. 

His orgasm was a lot more than he expected. His Cunt spasmed and he could feel himself dripping onto his skin. But Gerry didn’t remove himself and Elias admits it was too much.

The sensation of his orgasm was already so much but Gerry licking away at his exploding nerves felt almost painful.

“Stop- fuck! Too much- too much!” Elias cried out through his hands. 

Gerry pulled himself away immediately. He pulled himself back on top of Elias and licked slick off his lips. “Are you okay?”

Elias nods and whines. He was still sitting through his orgasm. He could feel his clit throbbing, his cunt twitching, he could feel his own arousal dripping out of his quivering hole. 

“Was that good?” 

Elias gave another whine. He pulled his hands from his face and pushed harsh breaths through his nose. “That was. . . so good. . . . Can I suck your cock now?”

The embarrassment hit Elias instantly in response to what he said. 

Gerry smiled wide. “Of course you can.” 

Gerry moved off of Elias and yanked his own pants off. They fell to the floor with a jangled clang of chains and buckles. “Wait-“ Gerry muttered. “Could I get something?”

“Oh- yeah! Get whatever.”

Gerry scrambled off the bed and moved to his closet. He retrieved one of his toys and made his way back to the bed. “I just like to have something inside me while I’m getting ate out.”

“Okay! That’s fine!”

“Do you want to fuck me with it?”

Elias’ eyes shoot open. “What?”

“You don’t have to.” 

“No I mean- I don’t want to mess it up.” 

“I promise you won’t. It’s easy. I’ll guide you through it.”

“Okay! I’ll try.”

Elias pulled himself up and held his weight on his hands in front of Gerry. Gerry spread his legs wide. “Do you want to open me up?”

“Yes-“ Elias huffed out. 

Gerry handed Elias the toy and spread his lips with his free hand. Elias took it- it was absurdly large and very pink. 

“Is this going to fit?”

“It’s definitely going to fit. I promise. Just- come here and I’ll show you.” 

Elias crawls closer and Gerry sets his free hand on the back of his neck. He takes his hand that was holding himself open and uses it to help Elias line the toy up. 

“Now- be a little gentle, okay? Just the tip of it for now. Yeah. . . Just like that.” Elias got the tip inside and Gerry let out a soft, breathy moan. “See? You’re a natural. Now just- push it back and forth but don’t pull it out.”

Gerry moved his hand and set it to the side of him. He pulled Elias in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against his parted lips.  
Gerry sighed into his mouth and pulled away. He leaned back and supported his weight on his elbows. 

“You can push it deeper.” Elias watched as Gerry easily stretched around the length of the toy. He let out a drawn-out moan, laying his head back. Elias thrust the toy back and forth and Gerry groaned. “Fuck- you can go faster than that.” Elias picked up the pace and he gave a sharp gasp. “Yeah- just like that.” 

Elias bent down and kissed the eye on his stumbly monds. Elias looked up to him for approval. Gerry responded with a smile and a hand on the back of Elias’ head. 

Elias took Gerry’s cock in his mouth. It was hard and throbbed as he slid his tongue on the underside of it. Gerry let out a loud, harsh gasp in response. He pressed Elias’ head into his crotch.

“Oh you’re such a good boy. Fuck-”

Gerry groaned and his hips jerked against Elias’ mouth. Elias tries his best to bob his head in the same way Gerry did- sucking his cheeks in to try to get the same friction. Gerry gave a little breathy laugh and murmured, “No, just- keep licking it like you were. Yeah, just like that. Oh, good boy, Elias.” He gave a throaty moan in response to Elias lapping his tongue against the organ. “Now- fuck me a little faster, baby”

Elias quickened the pace of the thrusts again, pushing it deeper with each thrust. He could hear the wetness of Gerry’s cunt.With each thrust his cunt would drip more. His legs started to shake and his breath got tight and shaky. Gerry pushed his hips into Elias and held his head tighter.

Gerry let out a loud drawn-out, swearing moan. His head fell back and he jerked his hips against Elias’ mouth. Elias could feel the muscle spasm against his tongue. 

Gerry’s grip loosened on Elias and he choked out a couple of messy moans. “Okay, okay- that’s good. You can- stop now.”

Elias removed his mouth and looked to see Gerry’s cock, swollen and twitching. Elias pulled the toy out slowly, scared he’ll hurt Gerry if he pulls it out too fast. The toy slid out of Gerry, easily. It came out with a wet pop and a groan from Gerry’s chest. 

“Was that good?” Elias asks, pulling himself up.

“Definitely. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Elias shook his head and Gerry gave a little scoff. It took the toy from Elias and tossed it to the side. He pulled Elias closer to him and kissed him. “Well, I’m sorry that you didn’t get to lose your virginity on a bed of roses.”

Elias gave an awkward little laugh. “I’m kind of glad- picturing anything like that always felt really. . . calculated.”

“See! At least you got to have fun your first time.”

Elias smiled. “Did I really do good?”

“You did great. And I had- a lot of fun.” Gerry paused for a moment. “Has no one really seen you naked?”

“I went to an all-boys school- I’m very good at being stealth.” 

Gerry laid back and pulled Elias in with him. “You are a man of. . . many talents, Bouchard.”

Elias laid his head against Gerry’s collar bone and smiled against his skin. “I need to- pee.”


End file.
